Another Sakura and Itachi Story
by PrincessFreakAnime
Summary: “Liar. If you love me, than you wouldn’t have given in your happiness to Sasuke and I so easily.If you do, then you wouldn’t make me cry. You said so yourself, you will never make the person you love cry."


Okay. Hey. Yeah I haven't updated my stories. Well a few things happened here and few things happened there but here is my very first one-shot. I know there are a lot of grammatical errors, but I was writing this piece quick while it was still fresh in the head. Well, I hope that you will enjoy this Itachi x Sakura one-shot. And I know it's cliche and cheesy sorry.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

'No." Sakura was running through the streets running as fast as she hoping to reach to her destination. As she was running she was breathing hard ignoring everything around her. 'You can't just leave like that.' She's not going to let him leave. No, not without her giving a try of holding him back. She ran past the cars, past the stores, past everything.

* * * * * *

_"I'm sorry." Sakura said handing back the wrapped box._

_"I see." Sasuke said taking back the box. He looked up at her. Her head was down, blaming herself and hurting herself emotionally. "Is it because of Itachi?" Sakura's eyes open widely and slowly raised her head up. Right when her head was raised the first image she saw was Sasuke smiling. It wasn't a smile with joy but a smile of repression._

_"Sasuke I…" Sakura couldn't find any words to describe to him her feelings without hurting him. _

_"It's okay. It's my fault. I shouldn't have push myself to you." Sasuke took out a piece of paper from his pockets and gave it to Sakura. "It's from Itachi." Sakura slowly took the paper and read the contents inside of it. When she finished reading it she quickly ran towards a direction leaving the paper behind. The paper slowly floated down._

_Sakura,_

_Congraulations. I hope that you and my brother will have happiness._

_But sadly I'm unable to share the joy with you two, I'm leaving for_

_England today. I'm sorry but my feelings for you are harder to get rid of _

_than I thought it would be. I wish the both of you happiness and don't_

_remember to mail me a wedding invitation. Hey who knows maybe _

_by that time I'll be over you but I can't promise you that. _

_Goodbye._

_-Itachi_

_P.S. I will always love you._

* * * * * *

Sasuke stood watching the sunset on a café on the beach. He unwrapped the box and lifted the top off revealing a lock necklace without a key. He placed the box back down and watched the sunset.

* * * * * *

Sakura finally reached to the airport. The airport was full of people, kids, parents, couples, teens, so much people that just trying to find someone was head spinning. Finally Sakura spotted someone familiar, she rushed up to Sasori.

"Sasori." Sakura was grasping for breath when she finally caught his attention.

"Sakura." Sasori, Kisame, and Deidara were surprise to see her in the airport.

"Wh-where is Iachi?" Sakura wasn't wasting more time. She didn't want him to go. She wanted to pull him back and for him to stay with her. She needed to know where he is. She needed to know.

"In the hotel, room 3-4B." Deidara said pointed to the hotel behind him. Sakura quickly ran towards the hotel and to the counter.

"Where's room 3-4B?" Sakura questioned eagerly

* * * * * *

Itachi stood by is hotel window looking at the last sunset he will see in New York. He placed his hand on the window feeling the warm air touching him, but somehow his body is rejecting it unable to take hold of the warm air. Itachi turned to looked down at the table. There was the light blue handkerchief with the initials S.I. on the left corner with a floral pattern surrounding it. It was neatly folded and placed on the side of the coffee table. The time was almost here it's almost time to go. He grabbed his bag and opened the door revealing the tired Sakura.

"Sakura." He said her name in disbelief. There she was in front of him. She wasn't supposed to be here. He was supposed to leave this place without the sight of seeing her and his brother and they were supposed to be on a romantic date. But no she was there right in front of him. She collapsed on her knees unable to move from the sight that he still didn't leave. He bended down worried about her in her present condition. "Sakura-" She quickly embraced him tightly on his neck. She didn't want to let go. No. She wanted this to last. She wanted to be the anchor or preventing him to leave for the plane.

"Don't go. Don't go." Tears stream down her cheek onto his clothing. The bottled up emotions exploded. She could no longer hold it in.

"Sakura I thought…I thought…" Itachi was shock that no words was able to come out clearly.

"The one I love is you. I love you Itachi." Even though her voice was weak and soft words he heard them. The words that brought joy to him quickly. He quickly embraced her back. He couldn't do this; he doesn't care of his brother opinion. He needed her, he wanted to be spoiled just this once. He wanted to be spoiled by having her by his side. He wanted to be spoiled by getting her presence. He wanted her words, her voice, her everything. I don't want to let go, not this present not at the present moment.

"I love you too." Itachi whispered back into her ear. Sakura quickly stood up.

"Liar." She wanted to hold back the tears. She wanted to be a strong woman in front of Itachi because Itachi likes a strong woman. But that task was too hard to handle. She couldn't hold her strength anymore. Somehow it was falling apart by his words. She wanted to believe his but she couldn't. Her mind is tell her not to…but her heart…is telling her to believe.

"I'm not."

"Yes you are. If you do, than you wouldn't have given in your happiness to Sasuke and I so easily. If you do, then you wouldn't leave me to go to England. If you do, then you wouldn't make me cry. You said so yourself, you will never make the person you love cry." Sakura argued. She didn't like this at all, it was hurting too much. He was hurt for once he found a flaw in his plan and it's breaking his promise. He never broke a promise and the one and only promise he broke was hurting the one he loves, the one whose standing right in front of him.

"Sakura." He was lost of words. He was to say something. Something that will show his great affection but…was there a word for this…was there a word for love at all?

"I want to know Itachi. I just want to know. I just want to know that your words are true. If you're not than I will leave and-" He words were interrupt by a kiss. The kiss deepened and everything was calmer. It seems as though everything was perfect. This was the moment she waited for. The moment that was supposed existed only in dream.

"Hey Itachi we just saw-" Sakura quickly pulled back. But it was already too late the boys had already seen them kiss. She was blushing madly looking down at her feet. "Sakura." Kisame said. Itachi gave them a light angry smile.

"I know." Itachi said.

"Well we'll take our leave. Sorry for the interruption." Deidara and the boys retreated. Again it was just the both of them. There was a moment of silence.

"I mean it." Sakura quickly shot her head up. "I love you and no matter how hard I will try to hide it, it will always resurface itself." She was a little embarrassed and her cheeks were flushing. She wasn't able to look his seriously in the eye. He let out a small laugh. "You're turning red. "He whispered into her ear.

"That's because it's warm in here." Sakura said turning to the side. Itachi let out a small laugh and turned her head towards him. He bended over and kissed her again gently. She grabbed onto the shirt lightly. Her small hands were so warm and fragile that his love for her increased more. Now he made a choice of never leaving her again. No. He wants to be here and protect her as long as he can because now she is his world.


End file.
